


A Platter of Cookies

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crizri receives a yummy gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Platter of Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Tavor "JediGrinder" Genji is my Cathar Sith Warrior. He's married to Vette.

Crizri squealed and clapped her hands together. _Extra-large, extra-special, extra-yummy choco-nerf cookies._ Andronikos watched his wife’s reaction with a fond smirk on his face. Whoever had left them just made Criz’s day.

Of course, he’d been suspicious. He even had Talos scan them to make sure they were perfectly safe. Khem and Xalek confirmed they had no Force tampering.

Criz handed him one, then proceeded to distribute it among her crew. She even tied a bundle together and sent it to Tavor. The Cathar loved cookies as much as she did.

Seeing her overjoyed expression made it all worth it.


End file.
